Harry Potter and the Nonmagical Magical Adventure
by BlackDragon-2009
Summary: Post OotP; Harry leaves Privet Drive in the summer after his 5th year. When he meets a lovely muggle girl and rescues her from danger, his 6th year promises to get exciting. How are the ministry, the Order and Voldemort involved in this year? HPOC


**!!! Important Author's Note: !!!**

**This is just a preview of the actual story, which I have decided to post so that you all could read it, until I actually post the whole story. **

**This is about one third to a half of the actual first chapter, as I have planned it.**

**I don't know when I will continue to write the story, as I have set it on a hiatus for a while, mostly working on my other story for now. This Preview will be deleted when I actually post the real story, but only after a few days and an Author's Note saying that the real story is up.**

**!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Nonmagical Magical Adventure (A/N: I'm not really sure if that will be the final title, but it's the title for now.)

**Summary:** Post OotP; Harry leaves Privet Drive in the summer after his 5th year. When he meets a lovely muggle girl and rescues her from danger, his 6th year promises to get exciting. How are the ministry, the Order and Voldemort involved in this year? HPOC

**Raiting:** M (16+)

**Language:** English

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Character:** Harry P. & OC

**Pairing:** Harry/OC

**Warning:** HBP & DH Spoilers

Violence, language, sexual contents, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The moon was shining brightly on the whole neighbourhood. Midnight was quickly approaching and the silence of the night was only broken by the snores of Vernon Dursley, who lived at number 4 Privet Drive. In his room, the smallest bedroom in the house, Harry Potter was lying on his bed facing the plain white ceiling. It was dark inside the room, no light was lit, the moon, as only source of light, was shining in through the window, illuminating the small room, just enough that human eyes could barely make out the shape of the furniture.

But Harry Potter was far from sleeping in this beautiful night, which appeared so peaceful. He was deep in thought thinking about everything that happened to him during his last year at Hogwarts. The ministry of magic had told everyone that he was an attention seeking and lying boy who should have been expelled for saving himself and his cousin last summer. His last year at Hogwarts was even worse compared to the last summer. He had an incompetent teacher as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher who even made it Headmistress when Dumbledore was forced to leave Hogwarts by the Ministry of Magic.

But it got even worse. Harry was tricked by Voldemort to go to the department of mysteries in the ministry to get the prophecy made about him and Voldemort. When he got there Voldemort's Death Eater already waited there and a fight between his friends and the Death Eater's started. When the Order of the Phoenix arrived everything seemed to get better, until Sirius was hit with a spell and fell through the veil. Harry saw it happen again and again in his dreams since that fateful day. His godfather died, because he had bee too stupid and rushed there without thinking beforehand.

But Harry was already past the time of blaming himself or at least that's what he told himself when he was thinking about the incident, which was quite often in the last few days.

After Sirius's death Harry had to face Voldemort once again, which would have resulted in his death if it hadn't been for the Headmaster. It was at the end of the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort when the wizard world finally believed that Lord Voldemort was back and only because the minister and several other ministry employees' saw him with their own eyes, before the Dark Lord disapparated and with that vanished, leaving the atrium of the Ministry.

Short after that duel there was yet again a shocker for Harry. Dumbledore told Harry the prophecy that Voldemort had wanted to hear so desperately. It said that Harry alone was able to defeat Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard. '_How should I be able to defeat Voldemort? I'm nothing special. Just because Voldemort gave me that damn scar I have to defeat him. How can I defeat him when Dumbledore himself can't?' _And that was exactly what was on our young hero's mind at this very moment lying in his small bed.

Dumbledore's answer to how Harry can defeat him was that the 'power the Dark Lord knows not' was Love. Defeat the most powerful Dark Lord with Love? What should Harry do, kiss him to death? Harry snorted, interrupting the silence of the night._ 'No that's stupid' _Harry thought. Even if Dumbledore was right and Love was the power to defeat Voldemort, how should Harry be able to use it, if he never really felt what love truly was? He never had had parents to care about him or tell him that they love him, because Voldemort took them away from him when he was only one year old.

The closest thing Harry had for a father was his godfather, Sirius Black who died on the rescue mission to save Harry and his friends. He really cared about his friends but he knew that that wasn't the love Dumbledore meant referring to the 'power he knows not'. So how should he be able to defeat Voldemort with love when he doesn't even have an idea what love is?

But at the moment Harry could do nothing being stuck at Privet Drive unable to perform magic. If he had to kill the Dark Lord he should at least be able to perform and learn magic over the summer he thought, but that wasn't the case. He couldn't even do what he wanted, because the Order of the Phoenix was watching his every move. He knew that there was at least one member of the Order on guard duty all the time. Even though nobody could see them, Harry knew they were there watching and 'protecting' him under Invisibility Cloak's or Invisibility spells.

So Harry came to the conclusion nobody would expect from the Gryffindor Golden Boy, which he was made out to be once again, now that he wasn't an attention seeking rule-breaker anymore. Running away from his relatives and the Order and living his own life during the summer for the first time in his life. _'It's summer holidays so I should be able to do what I want._' Harry thought. His mind was already working on making a plan to get away from his relatives house or what he called it: summer prison. It would be easy to get away he had his father's Invisibility Cloak after all. The only problem was that Mad-Eye Moody was able to see through the cloak but how likely was it that the retired Auror with the magical eye would be on guard duty when Harry would leave.

He would have to tell his uncle and aunt that he was leaving but they wouldn't care. They would most likely be happy that he was going. Harry thought about when he should do it and decided to go as soon as possible which meant that he would be gone from this house before the same time on the next day. He would be able to do everything he wanted. Well maybe not everything because the ministry would be able to find him if he did magic, but most of everything else he could do.

With thoughts of freedom and happiness swirling around his mind, Harry Potter fell asleep a smile gracing his face for the first time since his godfather had fallen through the veil in the ministry on that fateful day.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up, the smile which had graced his smile falling asleep had long since vanished by another night plagued by nightmares. It was still early in the morning, the first sunrays just greeting the new day and still too early for most people to wake up. Harry's nightmares nearly always began with the battle in the department of mysteries and Sirius falling through the veil continuing with different people dieing because of Harry's doing. He hadn't slept for more then a few hours a night, since the summer holiday's began, but today that didn't seem to matter to him because in a few hours he would be gone from his summer prison.

The neighborhood was still silent and most people were still asleep like Harry's uncle who was snoring loudly. Harry still hadn't figured out what he would do in the summer after he run away. The only things that he knew he wanted to do, no, had to do was going to London to shop for new clothes, both magical and muggle clothes. The other thing he really wanted to do was to visit his parent's graves in Godric's Hollow for the first time in his life. He never asked anybody if they could take him there because he wanted to be alone when he visits his parents.

With that in mind he extended his escape plan to a plan that would last for the first days of his holidays. He would get away from his relatives and take a bus to London where he would check into a hotel. The next days would be shopping in the muggle London and than disguised in Diagon alley. After he had everything he needed he would get to Godric's Hollow most likely by train and search for his parents graves on the graveyard there.

But before he could take a bus to London he would have to talk to his aunt and uncle, send his routine letter to the Order of the Phoenix, write a message for the Order and one for Dumbledore which he would lay on the desk in his room where they would be found when the Order noticed that he wasn't there anymore.

It was nearing the time his uncle had to get up because of work so it wouldn't be long until they had the last conversation before he would leave the house. Harry decided it would be best to tell them during breakfast as his uncle would be in a good mood because of the food which meant that he wouldn't make this even harder than it already was by making comments about what a freak he was or insulting his parents.

He was sure his uncle would be glad that he would be going, leaving them to their 'perfect normal' life, without any 'freaks' living in the house. Also Harry knew that he couldn't give them information about where he would be going if someone asked because he wasn't sure how far the Order would go with getting information, if they found out he was gone. Would they just ask them some questions, leave them alone or read their minds? He wasn't sure meaning that he wouldn't tell them anything of importance even if they asked which he serious doubted.

It was then that the noise of an alarm cloak interrupted his thoughts. His aunt and uncle were awake now and the conversation was only a few minutes away. With that in mind Harry got out of his bed and after changing into new clothes, he once again sat down on his bed.

A few minutes later he heard the sound of his aunt making breakfast for her and her husband downstairs and a few moments later, which seemed like hours to Harry he heard the sound of his uncle eating. It was time to talk to them.

With that Harry rose from his bed walking towards the door opening it and leaving his room. He walked down the stairs and into the room where his aunt and uncle were eating. He saw surprise showing on their faces as he never would come while they were eating. He would normally get himself something to eat later.

"What do you want? You won't get something to eat because I haven't made enough for another person." His aunt said. It was true because his uncle would eat all the food which would normally be enough for at least three people. His uncle was just looking at him like he was committing a crime by interrupting his breakfast.

"Well I just came down because I have is something important to tell you." Harry said, his voice not showing that it was important at all.

"Out with it so that I can continue my breakfast without looking at your face" his uncle told him rather unfriendly.

"Well I will need a bit more to eat today." Harry began looking at their faces which showed that his words made them angry. Harry inwardly smiled as he thought of the expression that would follow. It would turn from anger to disbelieving and finally to happiness or at least he was damn sure that it would be that way. "I'll need more food as breakfast because I won't be eating lunch or dinner with you today. In fact I won't eat together with you in this house at all for the rest of this summer if anything goes like I planned."

Like Harry predicted the anger was gone from their faces. Their faces now showing disbelieve of what he just said. "You're leaving? But that old man said you had to stay longer." His aunt said.

Harry just turned his eyes from his uncle to his aunt and looked into her eyes replying "I don't care what he said. I'll be leaving this house today and as long as you two stay silent and won't tell them I will be gone and nobody can do anything about it leaving you here without me."

Harry turned his eyes on his uncle who decided that now was a good time to speak looking like Christmas has come half a year too early. "You can have more to eat as long as you will be leaving."

"I'll come down again in an hour to make me some breakfast and I don't want to be interrupted the whole day from anybody. Just leave me alone for the whole day and I will be gone before you return from work uncle Vernon." Harry replied. After a quick nod from both his aunt and uncle Harry turned to leave. Turning again after he opened the door he said "And you have to leave the messages I write on my desk so that 'my kind' won't blame you for my leaving. I think it would be better if you leave my room as it is now. I don't want them to torture you for information about me after all." With that Harry walked out of the door, not having been able to resist his Marauder genes, a smile on his lips. If he had looked back he would have seen that his words had the desired effect, as his relatives were nearly as pale as the milk on the table.

Harry walked to the stairs where he saw his cousin standing looking at him. Dudley had his mouth wide open as if he was trying to say something but didn't find the right words. Harry couldn't help it but be amused by this. "I would close your mouth if I were you. After all I wouldn't want any flies to fly in." Harry said sarcastically.

Dudley shut his mouth just to open it again stating the obvious. "You're really leaving?"

"Yeah. Makes you happy doesn't it?" Harry replied looking straight at his cousin. "You will have your second room back in a while and won't have to see your freakish cousin who is a waste of space. Or will it make you sad that you have to search for a new punching bag? Maybe you will find a 10 year old?"

"I don't think you are a waste of space." Dudley said. Harry looked at his cousin gob smacked. He couldn't believe he heard right. That couldn't have come from Dudley but there was nobody anywhere near them and Dudley had moved his lips after all.

"Well…that really means a lot to me Dudley. Thanks." Harry said sounding like he really meant it but in reality he was really trying hard not to make it sound as sarcastic as he meant it. Maybe he should have been sorted into Slytherin from the very beginning.

With that Harry walked the stairs up passing his cousin. When he reached the top of the stairs he heard his cousin say. "You saved my life after all." After hearing that Harry turned around facing Dudley once again.

"Well…to be honest I didn't save your life. The Dementor would have just sucked your soul out of you leaving you to be a case for nursing care for the rest of your life. So I didn't save your life" answered Harry looking at his cousin face which didn't show any change in emotion at all. "Whatever I have things to do if I want to leave today." With that said Harry turned around once again walking towards his room.

After entering his room Harry sat down on his bed thinking what he had to do before he could leave. He would have to pack a few things into a small bag because his whole trunk would be too big to take with him. With that in mind Harry moved to his trunk lifting it on the small bed and opening it. He never emptied the trunk since he first packed it before his first year and after short thinking he wouldn't do it today. He looked through the things until he found what he was looking for, a small bag that was enlarged on the inside so that more would fit inside than it would seem possible. He took most of his better looking and not so worn-out muggle clothes and two set of wizard attire and put it inside the bag.

Next in his trunk came his school things. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to take more than a few of his books with him so he decided that he would do with two books from Defense against the Dark Arts, those of his third and fourth year. He also put a few quills and parchment in the bag. Before continuing to pack his bag he put a quill and parchment on his desk knowing that he would have to write the Order a letter today and that he would have to leave a message here for when they found out that he was gone.

So the packing continued until he finished packing the bag with putting the Marauder's Map inside the bag and closing it. Next to the bag already lay his Invisibility Cloak which he would need for his escape. With that done Harry moved to his desk and took the quill he placed there earlier and began to write a letter to the Order.

When he finished it he moved to his owl sending her to the Order with the letter about only after telling her that she would have to wait at least a day before returning to him and that at that time he wouldn't be here anymore so she would have to search for him.

Harry looked out of his window watching his owl flying away with the letter. When he couldn't see her anymore he once again moved to sit at his desk to write a message for the Order. He thought it would be enough to just write the important things so it wasn't a very long message. After he finished it he took the last parchment he had placed on his desk and began to write a letter only meant for Dumbledore. He was sure that the Order would search for him when they found out that he left so he had to convince Dumbledore with this letter to leave him be for the holidays.

After finishing the letter he got up and placed the letter for Dumbledore next to the message for the Order on his desk.

When his stomach grumbled he thought it was time to eat breakfast so he left his room and went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. After he ate he made several sandwiches and took them with him to his room he would after all need something to eat before he left the house in a few hours. After closing the door of his room he checked if he had everything he needed packed inside of the bag and after that was done he waited.

It was nearing midday when Harry took his Invisibility Cloak and his bag and went downstairs to find his aunt. He found her in the kitchen about to begin with cooking lunch when he spoke up. "Aunt Petunia, could you do me a favor and go outside for a minute and leave the door open?"

She looked at him confused and asked "Why should I do such a thing?"

"Well the guards outside would find it suspicious if the door opened and nobody would step outside before closing again. They would suspect it was me and not five minutes later I would be back here and you would have to put up with me for the whole summer." Harry answered seeing her nod he threw his cloak over himself and vanished from the view of his aunt.

His aunt walked towards the door opened it and stepped outside Harry following shortly after seeing his greeting one of the neighbors before walking away from the house but not without a look back at what would normally be his summer prison.

Harry walked for a while under his Invisibility Cloak until he was sure that he was far enough away for the Order to not noticing anymore and that no muggle was looking before he took off his cloak and placed it to the rest of his things in his magical enlarged bag. With that done Harry walked to the next bus station sitting down on the bank waiting for the next bus that would take him nearer towards his destination: London.

* * *

Harry sat in his hotel room thinking back to what happened in the last hours. He left his relatives and took a bus to London and got himself a room in one of the many hotels. Now he was sitting on the large bed his hotel room thinking about the day when his stomach started to growl loudly. He hadn't eaten since he ate the sandwiches he made himself after he ate breakfast this morning so it was normal that he was hungry now since it was already evening.

Earlier that day before he got himself the room in the hotel Harry saw a restaurant just down the street so he decided to go eat there. Harry stood up from the bed and made his way over to the table where he had laid down his wand earlier and pocketed it. After making sure that it was hidden from anyone's view he left his hotel room.

Harry exited the hotel and walked down the street arriving in front of the restaurant and entered it. He didn't look around much so he didn't notice that it was already nearly full. He walked to an empty table he spotted without looking around the whole restaurant and sat down in one of the two seats. It didn't take long till a waitress came to him and gave him the menu and he started to look through it.

It was while he was looking through the menu that he saw someone coming to his table in the corner of his eyes, so he looked up fully suspecting to see the waitress. Only to be surprised that it was a beautiful black haired girl looking to be around his age. She was looking at him and their eyes made contact. His emerald green eyes met her beautiful bright brown eyes and Harry couldn't help but stare losing the track of time, as it didn't seem to matter if seconds or minutes passed.

"Excuse Me. Is this seat already taken?" the girl asked him gesturing to the seat opposite of him.

* * *

It has been another normal day in the life of Amanda White. She has been with her best friend for the whole day, it being holidays.

Now she was sitting in her room thinking what she should cook for dinner. Her parents had left her a note telling her that they were eating out today, which meant that Amy had to cook for herself or had to eat out too. After a short while thinking over it she decided to go to the next restaurant and eat there.

So she stood up from the chair she was sitting in and went to her door. Stopping only to take her appearance in when she looked into the mirror. She wore a tight jeans and a black tank top. It was still hot outside so that would be fine. Her black hair fell just over her shoulders standing in contrast with her pale skin. She was glad that it was summer so that she could finally get some nice tan because she didn't want go to the solariums like some other girls.

She decided that it was good enough to go out. After all, how likely would it be that she would meet her dream prince today of all the days? Smiling at the thought she left her room and went downstairs and wrote a note for her parents if they came home before her.

After finishing the short note she left the house and walked to the next restaurant. It wasn't one of the really expensive restaurants nor was it one of the cheap fast food restaurants.

When she entered the restaurant the first thing she saw that it was full. She looked around only to see that all the tables were already occupied by people. She was really hungry now and going home and cooking something herself would take too long so she decided that she would sit in one of the empty seats at a table with someone else if that person didn't mind. So she looked around the room again only fining two empty seats.

One was at a table occupied by an elder couple looking to be around 80 years. She really didn't want to sit there and listen to all that boring stories they had to tell her if they let her sit there. It wasn't that she didn't like old people it was just since her granddad died her grandmother changed. She would tell her story after story not even noticing that she told them a few times already. So it wasn't wrong to say that she didn't really like her grandmother.

The other empty seat was by a table occupied by a boy. He looked quite handsome from her perspective so she decided to ask him if the other seat was empty. He would most likely be better company than the elder couple.

So she walked over to his table her mind racing through thoughts. 'Why would he sit alone? He sits at a table for two, so he is waiting for someone, obviously. Girlfriend? With how he looks he got to have a girlfriend.'

When she stepped next to the table he looked up from the menu he was looking at and look right at her. That's when she noticed the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen behind his glasses. It was like she was in some kind of ban when she looked him in the eyes. Those emerald green eyes were burning with a fire she has never seen before. It took her a moment to realize that she was only standing there staring at him and not asking the question she knew she had to ask.

So with that in mind she broke the eye contact and asked him gesturing to the seat she meant. "Excuse Me. Is this seat already taken?"

* * *

When Harry heard the question, he broke out of his 'trance' and took in her appearance in a quick glance. Quickly his eyes swapped over her body taking everything in, doing so more than once to perceive as much as possible. To say she looked good would be a lie because for Harry she looked like she came directly from heaven.

Suddenly thousands of question's he wanted to ask her filled his mind so he asked the first question that had formed inside his head, not even bothering to answer the question she asked moments earlier. "Why do you ask?"

Amanda didn't expect to be asked a question before he even answered if the seat was free so it was safe to say that she was surprised by this. Hiding the surprise she quickly thought over the answer of his question and moments later she told him. "Well I came here to eat cuz I was really hungry But you see all the tables are already occupied." After that said she saw him look around and he took in how full the restaurant really was and the embarrassment of not knowing this clearly showed on his face in form of a slight blush. "So I thought I would ask the cute boy I saw sitting all alone at a table if I could join him. So is this seat free?"

The blush on Harry's face only grew with her 'cute boy' comment and Harry's mind was racing through thoughts so he could only nod at her question. Seeing him nod at her question Amanda slowly sat down on the seat on the opposite side of the table Harry sat at while Harry was still in some kind of shock hearing that she thought he was cute. Not really thinking of what to say Harry asked her the first thing that was on his mind. "You really think I'm cute?"

"Well those stunning green eyes and that hair of yours really suit you. Although you should go and get yourself some new clothes, no offense." Amanda said once again making eye contact with Harry's emerald green eyes, not even thinking before answering the question

Harry looked at her like she was crazy for a second thinking why he should take offense from that so he replied. "None taken. You know I already plan to go shopping tomorrow. But since I never really went shopping because I always got my cousin's hand-me-downs I have no idea what I should get. So you got any ideas?"

When she heard that he never really went shopping a look of absolute horror took over her face before it vanished. _'Never really went shopping before. How can that be possible? It has to be a lie everybody our age has been shopping so he had to have been shopping before. But look at his clothes maybe he is telling the truth.' _And before she really realized that she should say something, she said. "Why don't I come along tomorrow? I love shopping."

After realizing what she said her mind was racing. _'I just said that I would go shopping with him tomorrow. A complete stranger. Someone I never met before. What came over me to say that?' _she thought, thinking that she was making a fool out of herself.

For his part Harry couldn't believe what this girl just said. She would go shopping with him so he wouldn't have to worry about buying the wrong things so he just agreed. "That would be great."

Amanda realizing that she would have to go along now and that there was no way she could back out anymore without making a complete fool out of herself in front of him. So she did what she had to do in her mind and smiled at him saying: "It's a date."

The look she saw on Harry's face was priceless and Amanda had to do everything to hold her laughter in.

"A…a…a…da…date?" he stuttered. He had only been on one date with a girl before and that had been a complete disaster, he remembered. So he had been absolutely dumbfounded when he heard her say 'It's a date'. He didn't even know her name, having met her only moments ago.

Amanda smiled, as she realized that now she had the chance to tease him even more. "You know, a boy and a girl going out …" she began to explain, her voice filled with humor, as she tried to tease him only to be interrupted by him.

"I know what a date is" Harry snapped at her, interrupting her explanation only to embarrass himself further than he already had done so

…

* * *

**A/N:**

So this is it. That's all I will be posting for now. For those that are interested in it: I don't know when I decide to continue this story, but I don't think I will do so in the next few months. I have thought about it for a while and I have decided that I might even finish the first chapter and post it as a real story, if there is a positive feedback for my readers.

I hope you all like it. Feel free to leave a review.

**!!! Important Author's Note: !!!**

**This is just a preview of the actual story, which I have decided to post so that you all could read it, until I actually post the whole story. **

**This is about one third to a half of the actual first chapter, as I have planned it.**

**I don't know when I will continue to write the story, as I have set it on a hiatus for a while, mostly working on my other story for now. This Preview will be deleted when I actually post the real story, but only after a few days and an Author's Note saying that the real story is up.**

**!!!**


End file.
